Dr I'm sorry, what was your name again? Prologue
by Fyrewire
Summary: One of the scientists have a secret... And boy is it a doozy. Pretty much right after McKay & Mrs. Miller


Carson jumped when the door to his office slammed open, and Rodney pushed a girl who had his outer jacket wrapped around her shoulders in. Carson raised his eyebrows in surprise when he noticed how the girl looked so much like...

In fact, if Carson didn't know any better, he'd think that the girl was…

His eyes widened. Oh crap.

The girl fidgeted nervously and twisted her ponytail in her free hand.

"Any explanation for this?" Rodney asked, pointing to the girl.

"I donna know what yer talkin' about Rodney." Carson said as he looked the girl over, her clothes appeared to be singed slightly. "What happened?"

The girl shifted her weight slightly before speaking.

"I… I was working on an ancient device." She turned and glared at Rodney. "The one _you_ assigned to me by the way." She turned back to Carson. "I press a button and next thing I know my shirt's been burnt off…" She sighed.

"And you turned into a girl." Rodney added.

She and Carson exchanged looks before she shook her head.

"No, I didn't turn into a girl." She sighed, Carson barely held back from echoing her sentiment. Rodney would never believe this.

"No, you're not. You can't be." Rodney stammered, confused beyond all hope.

"Dr. McKay. _I_. Am a girl. I've always been a girl. I plan on remaining a girl, and the only thing that's kept me this way is a bad, or good depending on your opinion, stroke of luck along with some decent skills in cross-dressing." She paused and took a deep breath, waiting to see how Rodney would react.

"What? Of course you're not a girl. How else do you explain…" Rodney let out a puff of breath and motioned to her appearance. "All of this?" Seeing that his meaning didn't get through he hastily added, "You were definitely _not_ a girl yesterday."

She sighed before removing her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Make-up, Cloth, and fake glasses." She paused before adding, "And, as I mentioned before, a decent talent for cross-dressing."

"B-But, what did you think, why did you." Rodney sputtered for a few seconds before turning to Carson. "You knew about this?"

Carson nodded.

"Aye. She made me swear not te tell anyone." Carson smiled sheepishly. Barely flinching under the glare Rodney sent him.

"And the 'insufferable bastard' thing was all part of the act." She threw in as she sat down on a chair and pulled up a medical file.

"Don't do that!" Carson snapped, walking over to stop her.

"It's not like I'm looking at anyone's but mine." She smirked, her fingers flying across the keyboard with speed she rarely showed. "And besides, you've never complained about it before."

Carson turned red and looked at Rodney, who had crossed his arms and was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ah!" She exclaimed from the computer. "Here we go." She paused and looked at Rodney. "Get over here McKay." Rodney glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Please?" When Rodney didn't move she scowled. "Carson? A little help?" She asked sweetly, turning to the doctor.

"Aye." Carson sighed before pushing Rodney over to her.

"What?" Rodney snapped, his voice raising a few octaves. "Are your two _dating_ or something?"

She and Carson's faces scrunched up in disgust.

"Sick and wrong." She said with a dark glare into space before adding, "We're cousins." She turned the computer to McKay. "Speaking of, Carson, do you have that shirt I left here a week ago?"

Carson thought for a moment before walking over to a file cabinet and pulling out a purple blouse. "The bra ye left is in the desk."

She smiled before pulling open a drawer. "Ha! Got it right." She pulled out a pink lacy bra and Rodney blushed and turned away. "Oh, suck it up." She walked over and grabbed her blouse. "Be back in a minute." She walked into the bathroom.

"So how long have you?" Rodney trailed off, motioning to the bathroom.

"I've always known, and before you ask, it was her idea." Carson said, going over to the computer and shutting out of the medical files she'd pulled up. Shaking his head slightly when he read a few words.

"So… Ah, what's 'her' name?" Rodney asked awkwardly, obviously still uncomfortable with the idea of her being… Well, her.

Carson opened his mouth to answer when she came back out of the bathroom, wearing the blouse and her make up washed off.

"Allison." She ruffled her shirt slightly, feeling slightly uncomfortable at her boss seeing her as a girl. It was pretty embarrassing.

"I already saw you naked, why are you so uncomfortable?" Rodney asked her with a smirk. Pushing her buttons in just the right way to get her angry, even though he didn't know this.

Allison glared at him before throwing a well aimed crumpled up ball of his jacket, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Ow." Rodney groaned, stumbling back and causing Allison to smirk.

"You deserved it." She placed her hands on her hips. "So what are we going to do about… This?" She motioned to herself, particularly, her chest area. "I'd rather not give the long, and not completely believable, explanation of how I became a girl and changed back into a man in less than a day…"

"So, what, the truth?" Rodney asked, slipping back into his jacket.

Allison thought for a moment before nodding.

"Believe it or not, that seems easier to explain." She shrugged, walking over to Rodney while pulling her hair out of her pony tail.

"I believe it." Rodney rolled his eyes and giving a sigh when she poked his chest.

"Alli." Carson brought her attention over to him.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to face her cousin and clasping her hands behind her back, smiling innocently.

"Are you sure you want to reveal who you are right now? You've been like this for a bit over ten years now." Carson asked her, shrugging apologetically.

"Ten years?" Rodney asked.

Allison rolled her eyes and turned back to Rodney.

"I worked at the SGC before Atlantis you know, and I pretended to be a guy then just like I do now." She poked him in the chest a few times before grinning. "_Man_ I missed being able to do that."

"'That'" Rodney asked, confused.

"Poking in general… And glomping." Allison grinned maniacally before backing up several steps.

"Glomp – ah!" Rodney let out a small scream when Allison tackled him, pushing him to the ground.

"_That_. Would be a glomp." She stood up and moved aside for Rodney to get up, turning back to Carson. "And to answer your question, Carson. Yes, I'm ready to reveal who, and what I am, I was getting bored of the cross-dressing shtick anyway."

"But are ye _sure_, love? This could mean that life for you _completely_ changes. And there will be _no_ going back after you tell them."

"Carson." Allison sighed. "I appreciate that you're this concerned about me, but I'm thirty five. I need to start acting like a girl." She hugged her cousin briefly. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

Rodney, by this time, had stood up and walked over, crossing his arms, glancing at his watch, and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes, yes. Very touching and all that. We really should get going Allison, even if it's the easier to explain, it will still take a while to get the idiots that are in the rest of the department to fully grasp that you're a girl, and have always been a girl."

Allison smiled and walked over to the door. "After you Dr. _Meredith_ McKay." She gave an over exaggerated bow, motioning for him to go.

"I think I like you better this way…" Rodney smirked as he walked past, before adding, "Dr. _Allison_ Kavanaugh."


End file.
